The Source of all evil!
by charmedsupernaturalfan
Summary: This is a Charmed and Supernatural cross over!Sam had a vision where the Source had Phoebe and Paige. Will Sam and Dean make in time before it happens. Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time doing a cross over so please tell me if you guys like this or not. If you guys like this I can post chapter soon.

Chapter 1

"Come on Paige please hold on. Please don't leave me. Don't let the demon win." Phoebe said crying while saying that to her little sister Paige while dieing in her arms.

Then they heared someone coming. "Please let it be Piper." Phoebe said in a scared voice. But it was not Piper it was the Source. The source of all evil. He was tall 5'11; half face, and was wearing all black. On his good side of his face. There are makings on it.

He laughed when he heared what Phoebe said. "Sorry...but you and your sister is never going to see Piper again. Well your sister is going to be the first one because she is dieing from that arrow that darklighter give to her." He said in a happy voice. "Piper is going to find us anytime soon and Paige will make it and when it happens you are going to be sorry for messing with us. Don't forget we are the Halliwell sisters. The Charmed Ones."

Then Sam woke up. He was sweating and was breathing hard. He found out that it was a vision the he has to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

I know you guys it was short. I am sorry and this chapter it is short too. But after this chapter it will be longer. Thank You for telling me. Now I know.

Chapter 2

"Dean wake up" Sam said in a shock voice. "What" Dean said in an angry voice. "We need to find where the Halliwell sisters live." "Who?" Now Dean is awake. "I had a nightmare that felt real and there were 2 sisters that were in trouble." "What kind of trouble? Supernatural trouble?" "YES" Sam said in a mad voice. "A demon had them and one of the sisters was dieing."

"Are you sure it was not a dream" Dean said in a calm voice. "Yes, I am sure and..." he stop. "What" Dean asked. "I think that there life's are like ours fighting the supernatural." "WOW..." Dean said. "Ok...let's go" Sam said. "Now?" Dean asked. Then he check the time it was and it was only 5:00 A.M. "It is only 5 in the morning Sam." "Well...it is a perfect time because what if we have to drive a long way. I want to go there and stop it from happening."

"What time it happens?" Dean asked. "I don't know because they were like in a cave. It was a dark place." "That is just great that helps a lot" Dean said. They got everything ready to go on the road again. They got in the car.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this is long enough for you guys. If it is not please tell me. When you guys are done reading this chapter please tell me what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 3

Dean and Sam found out where the Halliwell sisters live. They also found out that Paige is Piper and Phoebe half sister. Her name is Paige Matthew. "We have to go to San Francisco" Sam said. 'We are like 7 hours away" Dean said. "I know...that's why we should go now to make there by noon" Sam said. "Well...I think that your were right Sam. The sisters solved almost all un solved cases in San Francisco. There lives are like ours." "So...we should tell them the truth about us. Tell them what I saw." "Are you sure Sammy?"

Sam got mad. "I will tell you 2 things. First it's Sam and second yes I think we sure tell them." Dean just nodded. "Ok...let's go." They drove about 7 hours to San Francisco. They got to San Francisco about 1 in the after noon. They were in front of the sister's house. It was a 2 story house, it was a huge house too, and it looked old but not that old. The brothers walked up the steps of the house till the front door. The brothers took a deep breath. They press the door bell. They wait about 5 seconds then the door was open.

The brothers thought it will be one of the sisters to open to the door. But it was male he was tall as brothers about 6 feet tall. He had brown hair. "Can I help you?" he asked them. "Is the Halliwell sisters here?" Sam asked. Before the man could answer Sam's question a girl was calling his name. "Leo" he said. "I am in the front door honey" Leo answer.

The girl came down from the stairs. She was beautiful, had long brown hair, and she was about 5'2 feet tall. "Leo who are this people?" she asked her husband. "They want to talk to you and your sisters" Leo said. "Really" she said. "Yeah...which sister are you?" Dean asked. "I am Piper Halliwell."


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks you guys for the reviews. Please still do it so I know what you guys think of the story.

Long-Live-Christopher just for you I am going to put Chris in the story. Not now but later in the story. So you have to read the story still to know when he will come.

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" Piper asked the brothers. "I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean." "So…what do you guys want?" Piper told them. "Can we come in and we will tell you what we need to tell" Sam said. "Ok…but my other two sisters are not here." "It is ok we could tell you and then you could tell your sister" Dean said. "That is fine with me" Piper said. Piper let Sam and Dean into the house. The house was beautiful. The house was so clean, had a lot of pictures on the wall, and there were some stuff that was ancient. Piper let Sam and Dean into the living room. "Please sit down" Piper said calmly. The brothers did what she said. Piper and Leo were sitting next to each other. Before they could start talking they heared a baby crying. "Don't worry honey I got him" Leo said whiling getting up. "Can you check on Wyatt too?" Piper asked him. "Sure thing honey." Then Leo left the room to check on his sons.

"You guys have kids?" Dean asked. "Yes we do we have two boys." "How old are they?" Sam asked "The oldest Wyatt is 3 years old and the youngest is turning 2." "What is your youngest son's name?" Sam asked. "Chris…anyway what you guys what to tell me about?" "Well….." Sam answered. "Well…what?" Piper said "We really don't know if it is truth or not…but my brother and I thinks so" Sam said. "What is it?" Piper said and she began to be scared. It was silent for a while then Dean said something to Piper. "We think that…well…did you and your sisters ever faced something supernatural?" "Excuse me?" Piper said.

Before the brothers could say anything. A girl came in the house and she was running. She was about Piper's height, with brown hair it was not long as Piper's but it was not short to, and she was beautiful too. "PIPER" she yelled. When Piper heared her little sister Phoebe yelling. She got up and ran to her. "What Phoebe?" "Something supernatural just happen." The brother ran after Piper and they heared what Phoebe said.


	5. Chapter 5

Again please tell me what do you think. Thanks!

Chapter 5

Piper put her hands up in front of Sam and Dean. Then Sam and Dean were frozen. Piper has the power to freeze things, people, and demons. Her other power is blowing up things. "Phoebe are you out of your mind?" Piper asked her sister and she was mad at her. "No I am not. Because a demon just attacked me." Then Phoebe turned to Sam and Dean. "Who are the hotties?" "The hotties knows our secret. I think they do." "What you mean that they know we are witches?" "What they told me is that they think that we faced supernatural before. But I don't think they know we are witches." "Ok...about that demon attacked you. Is he or she is gone?" "Yes...before I vanquish him he said something." "What did he say?" "He said that something powerful is coming back and it will come after us." "Great...that is just great." "What are we going to do about the hotties. Now we know something powerful is coming after us. And they may know our secret?" "I don't know...the most important thing now is to know who is after us. We need them out of here and deal with them later." "It is fine by me."

Then Piper turned to Sam and Dean and she put her hands up again in front of them. Then Sam and Dean were unfrozen. "Sam and Dean this is my sister Phoebe." "Nice to meet you...good now we just need Paige" Sam said smiling. "Sorry Sam but something came up and we have to let you guys leave" Piper said smiling. "We really need to tell you guys something important" Sam said and his face was serious. Phoebe and Piper saw Sam's face. "Ok...you will tell me but Phoebe has to call Paige to tell her something. Right Phoebe?" "Yes...I am." Then Phoebe went to the phone.

'So...tell me is it the same question you told me?" "Yes...it is and we need the truth. Because I saw something bad happen to your sisters." Sam said in a serious face. "What do you mean saw it. You mean in the future?" Piper said in a serious face. "Yes...I see dreams that comes to life." "So...what exactly did you saw?" "Well...first of all. My brother and I hunt the supernatural. We think that a demon will get your sisters and I saw Paige dieing." Phoebe just got out from the phone. The only thing she heard from Sam was that a demon will get her and Paige. Paige will die from that demon.

"Did you just say a demon will kill my sister?" Phoebe said in a mad voice. She walked up to Piper. "They say that they hunt the supernatural." "Really...let's see if they are telling the truth." Phoebe went up to Sam and touch his arm. She got a vision and saw what happen to his mother. Saw them hunting the supernatural. The vision ends. "Piper they are telling the truth." Phoebe said in a serious voice.


End file.
